The present invention relates generally to the application of energy to biological tissue, and specifically to the application of electromagnetic energy to the skin.
It is known in the art to apply electromagnetic energy to biological tissue to engender changes therein. Sunbathers, for example, regularly expose themselves to bright sunlight in order to increase melanocyte activity in the basal layer of the epidermis, responsive to the sun""s ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Artificial UV sources have been created to satisfy the desire for a xe2x80x9chealthyxe2x80x9d-looking tan in the winter. Other forms of electromagnetic energy, laser-light in particular, are currently used in a large range of therapeutic and cosmetic procedures, including eye surgery, hair removal, wrinkle removal, and tattoo removal.
PCT publication WO 98/55035, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for minimizing injury to biological tissue surrounding a site exposed to pulses of electromagnetic energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,894 to Neev et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes biological tissue processing using Ultrashort Pulse High Repetition Rate Laser System for Biological Tissue Processing.
It is an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for applying energy to a material.
It is another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for removing heat generated during application of electromagnetic energy to a material.
It is a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for removing heat generated during application of electromagnetic energy to biological tissue.
It is still a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for decreasing pain during application of electromagnetic energy to biological tissue.
It is yet a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for performing medical treatments.
It is also an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for performing cosmetic treatments.
It is further an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for enabling a visible wavelength electromagnetic energy source to perform material and tissue removal and modification.
It is yet a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for enabling a visible wavelength electromagnetic energy source to perform material and tissue and modification.
It is also an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for enabling a low-power electromagnetic energy source to perform tissue removal and modification, substantially without pain, while controlling the amount of damage or modification to remaining tissue.
It is also an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for enabling a low-power electromagnetic energy source to remove unwanted hair, substantially without pain, while controlling the amount of damage to remaining tissue.
It is also an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for enabling a low-power electromagnetic energy source to perform tissue treatment that prevent the occurrence of acne.
It is also an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for enabling a low-power electromagnetic energy source to perform tissue treatment that cures acne and relieves symptoms of acne.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the tissue of the subject has been treated with high absorbance substance so that substantially only the hair follicle openings retain the absorbing particles. An energy source applies electromagnetic energy to skin tissue of a subject preferably so as to cause an expansion and clearing of the follicle duct opening. The expanding opening thus allows clearing removal of debris and undesired substances within the hair follicles. Tissue mechanical compression is also preferably applied simultaneous or immediately following the heating and follicular ducts opening action in order to enhance removal of unwanted substance from the hair follicles. Excess heat may be removed by applying a coolant or a cooling element to the tissue. Removal of the heat immediately following the application of the energy generally reduces the subject""s sensation of the heat, and, in particular, reduces any sensation of pain. Moreover, heat removal typically reduces or eliminates collateral injury to tissue surrounding the ablated area. Typically, although not necessarily, the tissue comprises the subject""s skin.
The tissue of the subject may also be treated by applying a reflective coating material to the skin area being treated and then removing portions of the reflective coating material proximate a blocked hair follicle, for example, and then applying electromagnetic energy to the skin area being treated. The electromagnetic energy is substantially reflected by the reflective coating so as to protect tissue. Where the reflective coating has been removed, the electromagnetic radiation propagates through the tissue so as to mitigate the blockage of a hair follicle.